


罪与罚

by Haimiankun



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 06:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haimiankun/pseuds/Haimiankun





	罪与罚

姜涩琪转弯的时候，正好看见裴珠泫将那个女孩推下台阶。

要不是心血来潮，她不会绕弯路，也就不会看见裴珠泫动作轻松利落的如同踢动易拉罐一样将那个女孩从高层台阶上推下去，她转过头看见姜涩琪的时候，眼神里没有丝毫的慌乱，甚至手臂还停留在半空中的高度，用一种看易拉罐的目光审视着姜涩琪。

女孩躺在台阶尽头的地面没了声响，姜涩琪可以听见心脏狂乱跳动的声音，冷汗从短袖湿到了外套，她思考着要不要逃跑，可裴珠泫先一步朝她走来，姜涩琪觉得自己颤抖的幅度和对方的脚步达成了同步，裴珠泫在离她半米的距离停下。

“姜涩琪？”

因为她疑问的语气，姜涩琪都要怀疑自己是不是裴珠泫的同班同学了，她想说是的，或者点点头，但身体却如同老旧的铁器无法动弹，裴珠泫偏过头，唇瓣凑到姜涩琪的耳廓，她靠的很近，姜涩琪可以闻到柔顺剂的味道。

“她是自己掉下去的，对吧？因为没有看脚下，所以踩空了，是意外。你到的时候，她已经摔下去了，没有其他人。”

裴珠泫的声音放的很缓很轻，每个音节都喃喃的敲击姜涩琪的耳畔，就像虔诚的、神圣的教徒低声细语祷告一样，姜涩琪觉得一股凉意从心脏深处溜蹿上来，震颤着身体，她竭力控制打战的牙齿，怯懦而顺从的点头。

“好孩子。”

姜涩琪听见细碎的笑声，接着就是衣料摩擦的声音，裴珠泫擦过她离去，顺着姜涩琪来时的那条小道消失在尽头，姜涩琪侧过头，望向台阶边缘斑驳的血迹，和最下端鲜艳的幕布，夏天的太阳太毒热，在额角蒸出汗来，顺着脸颊滚到下颌，最后砸在足侧，她将袖角拉紧了些，在夕阳下站了很久，等到稍微凉快些才离开。

当天夜晚，她不出意料的做噩梦了。梦里她站在夕阳下的台阶上，目睹着女孩身下蔓延的红色藤蔓，毒刺几乎就快嵌进她的皮肤，突然女孩的身体从里被生生撕开一个裂口，无数的乌鸦熙攘着铺满视线，血红的眼睛贪婪的挤占空间，争先抢后啄食掉残存的光。

“涩琪，涩琪，醒一醒，有人找。”

姜涩琪被母亲叫醒的时候，才刚刚十一点，她是靠在床脚睡着的，因为姿势腰有些酸痛，下意识一摸，后背已经被冷汗浸透，她一直觉浅，睡眠时间零零碎碎加起来却很长，姜涩琪迷茫的看向母亲，在对方的表情中读出了担忧。

“什么事，妈妈？”

“…在客厅里，快过去。”

姜涩琪踩着轻便的拖鞋，将褶皱的睡裙拉整，然后在母亲复杂的目光中旋开房间门把手，穿着警服的男人就坐在客厅


End file.
